


Games And Prizes

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [246]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beer, Chess, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), First Kiss, Hot Chocolate, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Sad Spock (Star Trek), Sad and Happy, Second Kiss, Surprised James T. Kirk, Winning Games, arcade games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Kirk tries to cheer Spock up when they return home to San Francisco after their five-year exploration of deep space.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: In So Few Words [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Games And Prizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> I was given a prompt from **Dreamin** that went " _congrats -- Spirk_ " and I also vaguely remember having a " _first kiss_ " prompt on a list I shared with **GreenSkyOverMe** that I think she wanted, so I combined the two for this fic.

“I beat it!”

Kirk looked at the classic arcade game that he had been playing at the hole in the wall bar in San Francisco that the crew had gone to to celebrate the end of their five years in space. It had been eventful, obviously, but it had reminded Kirk that Earth would always be home and there would always be things to do there that he’d never experienced before. Not that he wouldn’t want to go back into space again, but maybe a few months exploring San Francisco would be a good idea.

“Indeed you did, Captain,” Chekov said. “May I try?”

Kirk nodded, then gave him a token to play. He went back to the table, leaving Chekov to the game, and had a sip of his beer while he watched the others. Spock seemed dejected, but then, he had been like that since he and Nyota decided it was best to just end their relationship once and for all. Heartbreak had to suck, and that was part of the reason he had decided his found family needed a guy’s night out.

“Hey, cheer up,” Kirk said, slinging an arm around Spock’s shoulder. “Unwind a bit and play some of the arcade games. I’m sure you can kick a little ass and put your name on the high score lists.”

“It is not in my nature to play those types of games, Jim.”

Kirk looked around and realized that everyone was involved in their own things, and nobody would notice if the two of them slipped away. “I have an idea. Come on.”

**–**

“Congratulations, Jim,” Spock said in a tone that was relaxed and warm. He hadn’t intended on breaking out chocolate but when they got to his apartment Spock asked for a cup of hot cocoa and Kirk knew what it would do. He’d asked if Spock was sure he wanted to get sloshed before making the best damn cup of cocoa for both of them, not bothering to use the replicator. Real milk, chocolate syrup, grated chocolate and whipped cream on top, a hint of hazelnut syrup...it was a lot better than the beers had been.

“I finally beat you at chess,” Kirk said with a grin, leaning back in his chair. “Want to go another round?”

“Perhaps,” Spock said. “This is one thing we have not done since we left the ship.”

“We should spend more time together,” Kirk said as they both put the chess pieces back in place. “I mean, we’re both alone here right now.”

“I would prefer not to be alone, but it seems that is my fate.”

“Hey,” Kirk said, pausing in what he was doing. “You’ve got me, I promise, okay? I’ll do whatever you want to do to convince you you aren’t alone.”

A perplexed look crossed Spock’s face and he rose, moving over to Kirk, who looked up at him. Slowly Spock leaned over and then his lips gently pressed against Kirk’s. Not that he hadn’t thought about him and Spock being a thing sometimes, but it was unexpected and he didn’t respond quickly enough, it seemed, as Spock pulled away and began to stand again. “My apologies,” Spock murmured.

“No, wait,” Kirk said, rushing to stand up and almost knocking Spock over. He steadied his friend, a hand going up from Spock’s shoulder to his face, and then kissed him with a passion he hadn’t realized he possessed. This...this felt good, better than winning any game tonight. This felt better than kissing anyone else he’d kissed.

This felt _right_. And whatever else this kiss brought with it, as Spock began to kiss him back, he’d enjoy it as much as humanly possible.


End file.
